


I'll Stay The Same

by Celebrate_the_irony



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, set in current season, simmons does date someone else but its like a sentence long relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebrate_the_irony/pseuds/Celebrate_the_irony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He always knew he was in love with Simmons, he was past the point of arguing with himself about it. It was just a fact about himself like he had brown eyes, he was Hawaiian, and he was in love with Simmons."</p><p>Or Grif thinks he and SImmons are dating, no one told Simmons</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Stay The Same

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this at 6 in the morning and started at 4 please forgive me.
> 
> I literally listened to Maps by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs throughout this entire thing. Send help.
> 
> First Red vs Blue fic I pray to god I got the characterisation right.

The first time they kissed they were too drunk to make excuses for it.

The first time they fucked they blamed it on blue balls and the lack of women in the area.

The fact that both kept happening just confirmed that maybe they weren’t just friends after all.

Actually it confirmed it for Grif. In fact he thought it also confirmed it for Simmons except that after seven years Simmons went and got a girlfriend. The impossible had happened. When Simmons entered the mess hall holding her hand Grif’s jaw almost fell through the floor. Simmons kissed her goodbye as he sat down at the lunch table the reds and blues were currently seated. Grif was silent while Tucker congratulated Simmons with a drawn out “Duuuuuudddee!”, He said nothing while Simmons explained to Caboose that he wasn’t attempting to eat her face. And he sure as shit stayed quiet while Donut let out a surprised “you’re straight?” after arriving late to the conversation, Grif quickly left the table and his half eaten lunch before he heard Simmons reply.

Once Grif came down from the shock of the situation he was left confused and hurt and angry and sad and he couldn’t even think of a word to describe how he felt. He felt everything he guessed. He always knew what he had with Simmons wasn’t just a thing friends did, he knew it wasn’t normal friend behaviour. But then he never considered Simmons as just a friend, he knew there was a lot of weird feelings between the two of them. And he accepted that, he always knew he was in love with Simmons, he was past the point of arguing with himself about it. It was just a fact about himself like he had brown eyes, he was Hawaiian, and he was in love with Simmons. It was a part of his personality now. Apparently he was wrong in assuming Simmons knew this, although knowing Simmons Grif should have figured that he didn’t know. Simmons wouldn’t have known even if Grif announced it in a parade where the main float was him and Simmons full blown fucking. What hurt Grif was that clearly Simmons didn’t feel the same, perhaps Grif was also wrong in assuming that. But to be fair to Grif it was an easy assumption to make, they were fucking every chance they got and they even fucking cuddled afterwards. Grif could be wrong but to him that seemed like a thing that people who fancied each other did. Fuck he was a mess.

* * *

It was after the third day of sulking around the barracks that Wash of all people confronted Grif. He foolishly made the mistake of going near the training area during his twenty-fifth snack run of the day when Wash grabbed him by the arm.

“So, I hear Simmons got a girlfriend.” Wash said.

“Oh I am _so_ not doing this with you.” Grif replied.

“How you holding up?” Wash asked. Grif glared at him. “Seriously Grif are you ok?”

“Well clearly not, since you’re asking me.”

“A good sergeant always checks in on his privates.” Wash said.

“Well hi Donut I didn’t see you there.” Grif sniped. Wash rolled his eyes.

“Listen I know you and Simmons weren’t… just friends.”

“Welcome to the club, did you know that everyone in this fucking base are also members?” Grif interrupted.

“Everyone except for Simmons apparently.” Wash remarked. Grif didn’t have a sarcastic response for that. “I get that you don’t want to talk about it but don’t let it fester,”

“And how do you suppose I do that? Running laps? Push-ups?”

“I was going to suggest a punching bag with Simmons’ face on it, but you run laps if you want.” Wash said nonchalantly. Grif stood slightly shocked, well this was a whole new side of Wash he clearly hadn’t seen before.

“You know, I’m starting to see what Tucker sees in you.” Grif observed. Wash frowned at him.

“Excuse me?” He asked.

“Later loser!” Grif said cheerfully and walked over to where he thought the punching bags were. And then after a few directions from Wash he walked over to where they actually were.

* * *

It was a day later when he finally put that punching bag to use, he had spent the day moving it to his room and drawing, in sharpie, Simmons face on the bag. When he was finished he considered torching the fucking thing, but then the rest of his room would probably go down with it and he’d feel even worse. So he honest to god started punching it and, after he got over the shock of physical exertion, it felt pretty good. So he kept doing it and he let himself get angry. Unfortunately this was when Simmons decided now was a good time to enter his room.

“Are you… exercising? Who are you and what have you done with my Grif?” Simmons chuckled. _My_ Grif, that fucking warranted a punch. Grif slammed the punching bag with his fist. Simmons sat down on Grif’s bed. There was a time when Grif would be fucking thrilled at that. “So… what do you think of her?” Simmons asked innocently. Another punch.

“Haven’t talked to her.” Grif said still focused on Simmons the Punching Bag. There was a silence as Simmons thought of what to say next.

“Are you mad at me?” Simmons said bluntly.

“Mad?” Punch “Me?” Punch “Why the fuck would I be mad” Punch “I mean the guy I was fucking” **Punch** “only went and got a girlfriend without telling me.” **_Punch_** “So yeah what the fuck do I have to be mad about?” **_Punch Punch_**

“You are mad at me aren’t you?” Simmons said, there was worry in his voice. That would have really hurt Grif if he weren’t so fucking angry right now. Grif turned to face Simmons.

“What was your first fucking clue?” Grif said.

“Listen Grif-“ Simmons started panicky.

“No you fucking listen, we’ve been fucking almost nightly ever since Blood Gulch and then out of nowhere you avoid me for a week, which in hindsight I guess you were fucking her instead. And then you turn up at mess hall with her fucking making out. How do you fucking think I feel? You didn’t even tell me, you just cut me out.”

“Why would I have to tell you? We’re just friends!” Simmons said. Jesus Christ he actually thought that, Grif always thought it was an act he was putting on but Simmons actually thought they were friends.

“I hate to burst your bubble of denial there but friends don’t make out, friends don’t suck each other off and friends don’t fuck.”

“But you said it was just a thing friends did.” Simmons said, the pitch of his voice was getting higher.

“When did I ever say that Simmons? Why would I ever fucking say that?”

“What do you mean why?” Simmons babbled.

“I mean I never thought we were just friends-“ Grif clarified for Simmons.

“What are you-“

“And I thought you knew that. I thought it was a fairly safe assumption to think that we were a thing, what with all the fucking and cuddling and shit.”

“But I’m straight!” Simmons stammered. Grif was going to need a strong drink after this.

“So seven years of fucking the same guy was what to you exactly?”

“I don’t know, I never thought about it.”

“What so it meant nothing to you?”

“No! It just-“

“Simmons I am too sober for this, why don’t you go?” Grif interrupted Simmons, he honestly couldn’t handle much more of this.  Simmons stood up and went to leave but then stopped as he thought of something.

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“I didn’t think I had to.”

“No I mean after seven years of thinking we were a couple why didn’t you say anything…. I don’t know…. couple-y.”

“I didn’t think you were into that, I tried but you always stopped me. I just thought you weren’t into relationship stuff. I didn’t want to push you on it because I thought I would lose you. I mean I loved you too much to let that happen.” Grif shrugged. He didn’t pick up on how earth shattering that was for Simmons.

“You love me?”

“Seven years.” Grif reminded “I wouldn’t have put up with your loser ass for that long if I didn’t,”

“I didn’t know.” Simmons murmured.

“Well now you do, can you go now?” Grif asked. Simmons quietly left dumbfounded. Grif had never so confused, on the one hand he didn’t like seeing Simmons like this but then that fucker had no idea, how the fuck didn’t he know? Grif had no idea how deep in denial Simmons was.  After a few minutes standing alone in his room he knew what he had to do, he leaned his head out the door.

“TUCKER!” He yelled.

“WHAT?” Tucker yelled right back.

“LETS GET DRUNK.”

“WAAAYYY AHEAD OF YOU!”

* * *

Several casks later they were sprawled on Tuckers bedroom floor lying pretty much on top of each other.

“And you know what I don’t get Griffy?” Tucker continued on yet another drunken rant.

“What Tuckster?” Grif said and patted the head that was in his lap.

“What I don’t get is that every time I tell him he’s hot, he tells me about his fitness re..reggie… regime, like what’s up with that?”

“You just gotta step it up dude, you just gotta tell him how you feel. Don’t be a fucking idiot for seven fucking years.” Grif said while waving his beer can around for emphasis. Tucker groaned.

“Are we still on that?” 

“Fuck off, you’ve been talking about Wash all night and you’ve only known him for like three months.”

“It was a year.”

“It doesn’t count if they’re fucking kidnapped dude.”

 “Absence makes the heart grow fondue.” Tucker said seriously. Grif rolled his eyes, at least he tried to, it was more like he looked up.

“I have seven years’ worth of issues Tuck you are not going to win.”

“But like mine is hotter and more toned and he’s blonde and sexy as fuck dude.” Tucker’s sentence wandered off into an area Grif, however drunk, did not want to get into.

“At least I’ve actually fucked mine.” Grif smirked

“Take that back” Tucker replied deeply offended.

“Wait you have fucked him?”

“No. You just reminded me that I haven’t yet and now I’m sad.” Tucker pouted.

“You know what Tucky? You haven’t fucked it up yet. Wash is still single you haven’t made him think fucking is a friends only thing. You’re going to end up happily married with a packet fence and athlete children that Wash coached himself.” Grif said slightly grossing himself out at the thought of fitness.

“Aw dude, you mean that?” Tucker smiled.

“Of course I do dude.”

“And you know what Griffon? You are going to patch things up with Simmons and you two will be like Bender and Fry except like gayer.”

“Awwww bro,”

“Yeah bro.”

“But how though?” Grif asked. Tucker suddenly looked deep in thought, Grif could tell because he scrunched his face up so much it melded into one wrinkle.

“Well... he’s still got that girlfriend, but like lets be honest she’s no you.”

“Bro.”

“Yeah I know… but Simmons is like… a kettle boiling all. The. Time. And it’s not cause he’s partly made of metal. So like you gotta be careful dude. He’s gonna stress out so much if you put pressure on him and she’ll dump him because no one can handle his neuroticness other than you. Which is like good on you, you have a lot of patience bro. But like she’ll dump him pretty quickly he is fairly intolerable.” Tucker rambled. Grif sighed wistfully.

“Yeah he is…. But what if she doesn’t dump him?”

“Then it’d be a fucking miracle. Seriously dude, she’s a keeper.” Tucker said seriously.

“You are fucking useless dude. I mean you’re my bro but god why do we keep you around?” Grif asked.

“My good looks, dazzling charm and ability to make everything sexual?” Tucker smiled as thought everything he just said was true.

“Fuck your entire ass.” Grif said.

“Bow chika wow wow.” Tucker laughed. Grif giggled. He must have been drunk if he found that funny. God he needed to go to sleep. And honestly that’s the last thing he remembers.

* * *

It was a week later. Both Grif and Simmons had been steadily avoiding each other, although this didn’t surprise Grif, the ball was in Simmons court and he fucking hated confrontation. He was casually going about his duties and his snack runs occasionally bumping into Tucker and, by extension Wash because Tucker spent all his time hitting on Wash to literally no avail. Grif was in his room lying on his bed munching away when Simmons suddenly burst into his room.

“You gotta help me Grif.” Simmons pleaded. Grif frowned at him in a way that hopefully suggested that he don’t gotta do shit. But then he heard yelling from the hallway.

“You said WHAT about Richie?” It was clearly female and it was clearly about to pound the shit out of whoever said that about “Richie”. Grif looked at Simmons before bursting out laughing.

“Richie?” Grif wheezed out.

“She thought Dick was too immature.” Simmons was turning bright red. It was a beautiful sight.

“What and Richie isn’t? Jesus Christ it makes you sound like Little Lord Fauntleroy.”

“Shut the fuck up fatass.” Simmons snapped

“Oh so you don’t want my help?” Grif shrugged and went back to munching away on his chocolate bar.

“Please Grif? I’m begging you!”

“What do you want me to do?” Grif put his chocolate bar down and sat up.

“Dump her for me.” Simmons said deathly serious.

“You’re kidding. You find someone that will actually tolerate you and you want me to dump her?” Grif asked confused.

“Yes.” Simmons nodded.

“What’s the catch?”

“She’s mean.”

“What like Kimball mean?”

“Tex mean.” Simmons replied wide-eyed.

“Well shit, you got a problem.”

“Please help me!”

“If she beats me up I swear to god you owe me big time.” Grif almost forgot they weren’t sleeping together and nearly said something nearly as embarrassing as “Ritchie”. Grif got up from his bed brushed the crumbs off his shirt and went to confront this woman. As he got outside he saw her with this guy pinned up against the wall.

“Dude I’m sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it.” The guy begged for mercy. She released him and watched him as he ran off. She noticed Grif and crossed her arms.

“So we finally meet.”

“Yep.” Grif simply said. He realised he didn’t have a game plan here, this could go wrong quickly.

“Alex.”

“Grif.”

“I know.” There was a pause. Grif took a deep breath in.

“Listen you seem like a lovely woman but my friend… Ritchie.” He had to bite his cheek to keep himself from giggling. Ritchie, honestly. “Doesn’t seem to think so. I have no idea where he got this impression, but frankly I think such a strong powerful woman such as yourself deserves much better than his whiny ass.”

“Are you coming on to me?” Alex glared. Grif couldn’t stop the laughter that time.

“Me? Nooo. In honesty Simmons is too chicken shit to come and do this himself so he asked me to do it instead. He doesn’t think you two should consider seeing each other.” Grif said. Alex stared at him in disbelief. “I have a punching bag of Simmons you could borrow if you want. You look like you’d need it.”

“I’ll pass I think.” She said sardonically. Grif shrugged.

“Nice meeting you.” He said and walked back to his bedroom. As he closed his door behind him he said “Well that went well.” The second he said that a loud scream was heard followed by the sound of the plaster wall breaking.

“Yeah it really sounds like it.”

“She seems nice.” Grif said and sat down next to Simmons.

“If she kills me I want that put on my tombstone.” Simmons said. Grif laughed.       

“Deal.”

”You have no idea what a relief it is to finally be rid of her.”

“Dude you dated for three weeks.” Grif snorted.

“You don’t get it Grif,” Simmons looked like Sarge talking about the early days of the war.

“Try me.”

“She was a biter.” Simmons said simply. Grif frowned at him which in return Simmons raised his eyebrows. OH. Oh no.

“What you mean-“

“Yes.”

“Oh god.” Grif winced.

“I have never missed you more in my life.” Simmons said in a tone which was not quite how Grif pictured him saying that sentence.

“I’m glad that I’ll be remembered by my blow job technique, please put it in the eulogy.”

“Put it in right next to ‘ate two wheelbarrows full of chicken nuggets in one go.’” Simmons grinned.

“Oh fuck yeah.” Grif replied. Their conversation fizzled out as they sat next to each other trying to figure out how to approach the elephant in the room. Grif thought fuck it and drove straight in.

“So what happens with us?”

“I was gonna ask you that.” Simmons admitted.

“Ok smaller steps. Did you seriously think we were just friends?”

“That’s your smaller step?” Simmons asked disbelievingly.

“Answer the damn question.” Grif demanded. Simmons sighed.

“Deep down, no. But that was buried under mountains of denial and emotional baggage.”

“So if you knew why the hell would you go off with Alex?”

“I didn’t know though! Just cause deep down I knew doesn’t mean the rest of me did. I thought we were just really really good friends.”

“Really?”

“I’m a fucking idiot I know.”

“Don’t have to tell me that.”

“Lardass.”

“Nerd.” They went back to silence. Grif piped up yet again after a while.

“So I can acknowledge we weren’t friends and so can you, so what?” Grif asked. Simmons thought it over.

“Do you wanna go back to how we were but with less repressed feelings?”

“Well I don’t know.” Grif grinned. Simmons got off the bed and got down on one knee.

“Grif do you want to be my boyfriend you fat fuck?”

“I fucking hate you.” Grif replied before leaning over to Simmons and kissing him. Simmons kissed him back and pulled himself back onto the bed.

He was such a fucking nerd.


End file.
